


Cold Shower

by abeth_zuppa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeth_zuppa/pseuds/abeth_zuppa
Summary: A heat wave has hit Rush Valley. Winry has a lot of work to do and tells Ed to "go take a cold shower". NSFW.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Cold Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

**Winry’s POV**

"And we're looking at another balmy day, folks. High of 37 degrees Celsius today, inching closer to 40 degrees Celsius in the next two days. Stay inside as much as possible. Make sure to stay hydrated and stay cool!"

I turned the radio off and got back to work. I  wiped the sweat pouring from my forehead with a washcloth and took another sip of water from a glass. Even through the sweltering heat wave that hit Rush Valley, I had to finish these orders - all eleven of them and counting. Ed warned me that I had taken on more than I bargained for when we moved here to be closer to my clients. Day after day meant new orders and maintenance appointments, and I sure as hell didn’t want to let anyone down. As long as I stayed hydrated, stayed cool, and focused, I should be able to get all of this done in time. 

**Ed’s POV**

I put my suitcase down and sighed, taking in the sight of the place I called home. I knew it was missing something though, and that “something” was hard at work. 

I’d barely seen Winry in the past few weeks. I’d been traveling around Amestris to visit some old friends and continuing my research. Al had sent me letters from Xing, talking about some research that Teacher would be interested in. And so, after a trip to Dublith to catch up with Teacher and Sig, I unfortunately found myself in one of the worst heat waves of the summer. 

I went to go find Winry and tell her I was home. Knowing how she gets when she hyper-focuses on a task, she might not have heard me. Through the sliver of open door leading into her workshop, I saw her working at her desk. The open window let in a slight breeze that ruffled the ends of her ponytail. She stuck her tongue out slightly, an old habit of hers signaling that she was deep in concentration. Her blue eyes scanned the arm she was working on, possibly mentally calculating how much work she still had to do. 

_ Damn, I love her so much _ . 

I love how passionate Winry is about automail and helping others. Every day she’s fixing an arm, building a leg, chatting with her customers over a fresh cup of coffee, and seeing the positive impact she made in people’s lives. She literally got people from all over the world back on their feet, even me. I hadn't lied to her all those years ago when I said her hands were meant for healing. 

But right now, I desperately wanted those scarred, grease-stained, beautiful hands to be put to other uses. 

“All I have to do is ask”, I told myself, loosening my shoulders and taking a deep breath. I pushed the door open without her noticing.  _ Don’t even need to knock at this point _ . 

Upon entering the room, the sticky humidity hit hard. I tried to keep my T-shirt from sticking immediately to my skin. Winry was wearing a black tube top and the tiniest pair of shorts she owned. I felt a bead of sweat rolled down the back of my neck. I bit my lip in an effort to keep myself from groaning at how hot she was and what she was unknowingly doing to me. 

We hadn’t had sex in weeks due to traveling and working. It was always on the back burner, waiting for the opportune moment. 

_ But not for long _ .

“Hey Winry”.

She ignored me, hyper-focused on the arm she was fixing. 

“Winry?”

“What is it, Ed?” She continued to focus on her work. Not even a hello. No worries, just have to be sneaky about this. 

“Uhh, why don’t you take a break? You must be hungry or something, right?”

“I ate a sandwich an hour ago, I’m fine”. 

“Aren’t you thirsty?”

“I have a glass of water right here”. 

Damn it, she was so intent on doing her work that she hadn’t picked up on my “sneaky” requests.  _ I’m gonna have to try harder _ . 

“Ed, did you need something?”

“Do I need a reason to see my wife working hard?”

She rolled her eyes. 

“Although…I do like seeing you in that outfit. Reminds me of that one time…”

She bit her lip, straining to focus on the task at hand. Now we were getting somewhere. I walked forward, bending down to whisper in her ear. 

“You remember? When I bent you over this table?”

The redness of her cheeks that had started from the room’s atmosphere deepened down her neck. Her legs had clenched together, attempting to maintain some composure. But as I kept describing that glorious time from last summer, I noticed how she was starting to lose her composure. 

“And I fucked you right here,” I said, breathing gently on her ear. “You moaned my name as I rammed my c-”

“Ed!”

“Hmmm, what is it, Winry?”

“Ed – I really need to work”. She was getting frustrated now. 

“Come on, Winry. You need to take a break. We haven’t had sex in a long time!” I didn’t want to resort to begging, but I felt I was  _ so damn close _ to getting her away from the automail. Not just for sex, but to actually spend some time with her. 

Winry turned away quickly from her work, slapping the wrench she was holding onto the table. 

“Edward Elric, if you’re so horny, why don’t you just take a cold shower?!” she snapped. 

The glare she had fell away as the gears in her brain processed her own words. Luckily, I had processed her words as quickly as she did. Her face burned hotter, but this time, she couldn’t just blame it on the heat wave. 

I felt a smile come over my face as I bent down to whisper in her ear again. Her sudden outburst had put her in a vulnerable position - this time, I had her for sure. 

“Not unless you take one with me”. 

I decided that it was best to leave her with those words. She could come and find me when she was ready, but for now, a cold shower really did sound like a great idea. 

**Winry’s POV**

I watched as Ed closed the door, finally taking in all that had happened in the span of what felt like seconds. I ran the almost lukewarm washcloth across my face, attempting to keep myself cool and awake. It was hot before, even with the window opened, but Ed’s words definitely made my entire body heat up more. 

I felt bad for not having the time or energy to have sex. Every summer, customers needed to get their automail furnished to prevent it from expanding, overheating, and causing pain at the insertion site. The sudden heat wave forced me to see my clients sooner rather than later to prevent complications. It was a labor-intensive task - personalizing each order, checking on the client’s health, and overall automail maintenance - and it was overwhelming and stressful, to say the least. I hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in three days between work and the heat. Sometimes I would lose track of time, especially if I was making really good progress on an order. Other times, it was unbearable to have Ed’s body heat next to mine. The couch had become my primary nap location. 

His words created heat between my legs, reminiscing about “that one time last summer”. It was a nightmare to clean up afterwards. All my tools and automail parts had fallen to the floor, causing further delays in work and having to make up for valuable time with all-nighters. But – it  _ was _ really fun – and it helped to relieve the stress and tension. A small shiver ran down my spine at the memory. 

I looked down at the arm on the table. All the pieces were together, it just needed a few more tweaks and it’d be done. 

“I guess I’m a little bit ahead of schedule right now. And I should really get out of this stuffy workshop.”

I wrote a note to myself about what I was going to do next and stuck it to the table. With a smile on my face, I put down the wrench again and bolted for the door to find Ed. 

**Ed’s POV**

I went into the bathroom and stripped down, hoping to hear the sound of Winry’s feet as she came up the stairs. I turned the shower handle to the coldest setting and let the spray hit my exposed skin. Stepping in, the cold water shocked me, but it became refreshing within a minute. I continued to listen for Winry’s footsteps. 

As the stream of water ran down my face, I heard the bathroom door open and close quickly, followed by the faint rustling of clothes being taken off and thrown to the other end of the room. 

I tried my best not to be startled by Winry as she pulled aside the shower curtain. 

“Hmm, what happened to me just taking a cold shower, Winry?” I bent my head back, letting the water dampen my hair. More than anything, I wanted the water to distract me from the sight of Winry’s naked body. 

She stepped into the shower, her arms wrapping around my waist. I felt her shiver from the cold. With her breasts pressed against my back and her hand gliding up my chest, I couldn’t help but shiver as well. 

“Shut up and kiss me, Ed”. 

“I thought you’d never ask”.

**Winry’s POV**

Ed removed my hands from his body and turned to face me. His hair was damp, a few drops falling from the ends. I watched as they fell down over his shoulders and chest. He must have seen that I was eyeing the water droplets traveling further downwards, as he tilted my chin up to look at him. He had a lustful look in his golden eyes and I knew I was done for. His hands went to my hips, pulling me to him. The kiss he gave me was deep, his tongue brushing against my lips. 

_ Well, two can play at that game _ . 

My arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers digging into his damp hair. I swiped my tongue against his lower lip, causing him to elicit a moan. 

“Oh God, Winry”. 

I could feel him press against my abdomen as his lips traced down the column of my neck. I felt like I was going crazy with how amazing it all felt - the cold water, the pressure of his hips against mine, the way his fingers gripped a little bit tighter on my back, the warmth of his mouth as he kissed the spots that he knew were sensitive. A sudden nip to the spot where my neck and collarbone met made me let out an unattractive, surprised yelp. 

“Geez Ed, at least warn me before you do that!”

“But then it wouldn’t be as fun, right?” I could feel him smirk against my neck, leaving gentle kisses where he had nipped me, while his hands moved up to my breasts.  _ Oh God that feels amazing right now.  _ He kneaded a breast in each hand, starting from the outer edges and circling towards the middle. He teased around the areola, intentionally riling me up and avoiding where I wanted him to touch me the most. 

“Ed, I swear to God!”

On instinct, I tossed my head back as he used his fingers on my nipple. My breath hitched in my throat as my chest pushed outwards, begging for more stimulation from him. The warmth of his breath went from my collarbone down to my breasts. He alternated between using his hands to massage me and using his mouth to kiss the smooth skin there. 

My grip on the back of his head tightened and pulled him closer, just enough to apply pressure but not enough to smother him. He licked at the water droplets before coming back to the pearly bud. I tried my best to keep myself from squealing in pleasure, but he was too damn good at this. 

“Mm, Winry, you seem to really like my tongue, don’t you?”

“Mm-hmm.” I was completely lost in the cool of the shower spray and how relaxed I felt for the first time in weeks. It felt amazing to just have a nice cold shower and a loving husband to - 

“Ed, what are you –!”

Somehow, I’d failed to notice that Ed had removed his face from my chest and was now kissing the area below my navel, continuing downward until he reached the junction between my thighs. 

“Tell me what you want, Winry,” Ed said, bringing his gaze up to meet mine. The look in his eyes was full of desire, pupils dilated as he waited for my response. His hand aimlessly stroked up and down the side of my leg, lightly tickling the skin and making me feel weak in the knees. 

“Ed, please, I want you,” I breathed.

“Whatever you want, dear”. 

I backed up to the shower wall, knowing from past experience that I’d need that support when we were done. Ed ran his right hand up my left thigh and to the gap between my legs, coaxing me to spread my legs apart. 

“Ed!”

The pad of his index finger teased the sensitive area around my clitoris, applying small amounts of pressure, before I felt him slowly and gently thrust one, then two, fingers into me. I pressed my cheek to the cool of the shower tile as he continued, his warm breath on my stomach riling me up further. 

“Ed, please!”

He smiled as he removed his fingers. I opened my eyes to watch him lick them clean before he brought his mouth between my legs. I bit my lip, coming close to drawing blood. It’d been a  _ very _ long time since Ed had gone down on me. My legs urged him to keep going. 

My eyes flashed open as Ed moved his tongue to my clit, my grip tightening in his damp golden hair. He was driving me absolutely crazy.  _ I wonder if even in this cold shower I could spontaneously combust. God, he’s amazing at this. _ Ed was clearly taking his sweet time to get me to the climax I craved, pausing his ministrations for a few seconds before continuing after I’d let out a needy moan. 

“Edward Elric, if you don’t make me come right now I’m gonna…”

What had been building up since I snapped at Ed in the workshop finally shattered. 

“Ed! Oh God, Ed!” I cried out. My hips jerked against him, his tongue lapping at the wet skin. I gasped as the orgasm rippled through my body, Ed’s name repeating over and over again in my mind and on my lips. My head rested back against the wall, dizzy from what had just occurred. I let my fingers loosen in Ed’s hair. My hands reached back to support myself from falling to my knees. 

As I took multiple deep breaths to steady myself, Ed stood back up and kissed me. 

“How was that, Winry?”

“A- amazing.” I glanced down, noting how aroused he was. He had just pleasured me, releasing so much of my stress from the past few weeks, but I wanted him to do more to me. 

“Ed, please – fuck me.”

He was surprised by what I said. “Winry, are you -”

“I’m fine. But we have to go quickly - we’re wasting a lot of water.”

I reached my hand down to take his erection, stroking him and taking in the delightfully lustful, almost animalistic, sounds he made.

“Winry -”

“Time’s ticking, Ed.”

I gave him a few more strokes before my hand was removed, hearing Ed gasp something about “not yet”. His left hand grasped my wrists and placed them above my head. He kissed me again, then kissed my ear. 

“I’ll make sure we take a proper shower after I’m done with you,” he whispered before gently biting my ear lobe. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning. His right hand dragged downwards to my leg and lifted it up to wrap around his waist. 

_ God, please let me have enough energy to support myself on one leg.  _

He nudged his cock in between my legs, then thrust into me. 

“Oh, Winry, you’re so wet”.

I adjusted to the feeling of him being inside me after many weeks of not having sex. Usually we’d take our time, committing everything to memory and enjoying our shared intimacy. I’d told him that we had to do this quickly to prevent wasting the precious shower water. In actuality, I just wanted him to fuck me hard. I needed him to take me so hard that I forgot about all my responsibilities, just like last summer. Grinning, I thrust my hips faster to create more friction. 

“Goddamn, someone’s excited,” he said, deepening his thrusts. 

“Well I haven’t had sex with my husband in the past few weeks, I should be a bit excited,” I panted. I turned to whisper in his ear. 

“I think about how much I want your cock when I should be working”. I paused, letting my breath tickle his ear. “Sometimes I think about last summer and I struggle to focus because of how turned on I am.”

Ed groaned.  _ That _ was the exact reaction I wanted. “You’re going to be the death of me, Winry.”

I smiled and kissed him, rolling my hips again to get him to continue what we’d started. Ed held my leg firmly against his side as he slammed into me over and over again. My hands grasped for whatever could provide the best support - left hand grabbing the shelf in the shower, right hand fingers clawing into Ed’s back. 

“Ed, please! Oh God!”

“Winry…”

We had started at a fast pace, but there was no control anymore. Ed was panting sweet nothings into my ear, and I could only respond with short gasps and moans of his name. Our rhythm and kisses had become frenzied, causing everything to blur together. Nothing could stop the imminent release in my abdomen. 

Finally, his hand released my wrists and went between my legs again. The sudden pressure against my clitoris, along with a deep, long thrust into me, caused the coil in my abdomen to release. 

“Ed!”

“Winry!”

A white light burst behind my closed eyes as I let out a cry of pleasure, tears mingling with the cold water. Ed followed quickly behind as he released inside of me. Every muscle in his back loosened up under my fingers, the movement of his hips began to still, and he gasped against my skin. 

“Holy shit.” It was all I could say in the moment.

“That was amazing,” Ed rasped. He let go of my leg, but I found I was unable to stand up properly. I sunk down onto my knees, taking deep breaths to bring myself under control. Ed reached over me to turn off the shower handle before joining me on the floor of the tub. 

“Well, wasn’t a cold shower just what you needed, Winry?”

I shook my head.  _ God, my legs are quaking like hell. _ He placed a hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. 

“You’re amazing, Win, and I’m proud of all that you’re doing. But you need to remember to take breaks.”

“You’re right, Ed,” I smiled at him, leaning up on my knees to kiss him on the lips. “I’m actually ahead on my work right now. Want to take a nap with me?”

He laughed. “We can do that -  _ after _ we clean ourselves up.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut piece that I started last summer. It was definitely a challenge for me, as I usually like to write fluffy pieces. As this is something new for me, I'm really trying to find what works. Comments, questions, and constructive criticism are always welcome. Thank you!
> 
> Ellie (abeth_zuppa)


End file.
